Milla Bassett
Milla Bassett was the leader of the «Rupture Division» and the holder of the «Demon Sealing Eye». Appearance Personality Milla originally had a mindset where she considered herself as a weapon meant only for defeating her enemies, and she maintained a mentality similar to the one held by Kamito when he was being raised by the Instructional School. Background Born with the «Demon Sealing Eye», Milla was sold to the knights of the Principality of Rossvale as her parents feared her power. They trained her to be a weapon needed to win the Blade Dance. It was believed that emotions would hinder the use of her eye, so they were killed off. Chronology Tempest Arc The Reminisced Darkness Spirit After a fight with Nepenthes Lore in which all her teammates were wiped out, she proposes to Team Scarlet an Alliance. After Kamito falls from the cliff, she finds him and Est. She heals Kamito and they establish the alliance. They decide to return to Team Scarlet's stronghold. In the night they're attacked by members of the Sacred Spirit Knights, but manage to take down two of them and the other ran away. Shortly after reaching Team Scarlet's stronghold, she is surprised by the atmosphere of the girls and Kamito towards each other. Having the Demon Sealing Eye, she was always treated as a tool and people were wary of her. After sharing a meal with the members of Team Scarlet, she mistakenly goes to the male bathing area where Kamito was bathing. There she tells Kamito the truth behind her and Kamito briefly tells her about his own past. Shortly after, the two are attacked by Restia and Nepenthes Lore. Kamito tells her to go to where the girls are while he holds them back. Mistakenly thinking that he wanted her to tell the other girls to escape, she is surprised when Claire, Ellis, and Rinslet were adamant about helping Kamito. After a loud blast from Nepenthes reveals their location, the girls head off, leaving Milla confused. She then meets Fianna and finally making her decision, she asks Fianna to take her to the heart of the stronghold. At the heart, she connects to the leylines and releases her legion spirit, Crusaders, at the cost of losing her "value" as a tool, where Kamito was fighting. Kamito manages to beat Nepenthese with her help. After the fight, as she could not fight anymore nor use her spirit, she decides to withdraw from the Blade Dance festival. She tells the Team Scarlet members that she will find a new meaning for herself and returns the Magical Stone from the earlier battle against the Sacred Spirit Knight back to Kamito along with her own. The Night Before the Decisive Battle Some time afterwards she meets Mirelle Laurenfrost and becomes her maid. At the end of the Tempest, she and Mirelle went to La Parfait to celebrate with Team Scarlet their advancement to the finals. After the party, she and Mirelle went back to the hotel. The next day after eating breakfast, in her newly tailored maid outfit, she came with Mirelle when the latter visited her sister. When Rinslet and Claire began to fight, she followed Mirelle to retrieve Kamito to stop them before the castle was destroyed. After Kamito interrupted the two arguing maidens and Claire left the room, Rinslet decided to make breakfast for Kamito. Mirelle wanted to have some as well but Milla reminds her that she already ate and drags her away for her studies. After Mirelle's morning lessons were over, both girls went to the pool. They suddenly meet Kamito there who was with Leonora Lancaster. Both of them chided him for taking Leonora on a date. Leonora refuted the claim as she hurriedly came to shore; Milla and Mirelle gasped in surprise when they saw her body's proportions which was different than their own. When Kamito asked about the commotion he noticed, the two young girls explains to him that it is a Water Spirit Festival and that there were prizes. When Kamito decides to participate with Leonora, Mirelle decides to win the first prize hotel tickets for her sister and takes Milla to be her partner to participate. During the festival she made a plan with Mirelle to wait for the Kamito-Leonora team gather Magic Stones and then freeze their movements then Mirelle shakes the Magic Stones out from where Leonora keeps it. Unfortunately for the Milla-Mirelle team, Kamito broke through their strategy and using his skills tickled Milla which caused Mirelle to lose balance which allowed Leonora to take their Magic Stone. Later that night, she and Mirelle went to the Grand Shrine with Carol but they lost her partway. They meet with Team Scarlet and talked on what happened. When the topic of the criteria for being a Laurenfrost maid is being cute and Kamito agreeing that both Carol and Milla fulfill it, Milla got embarrassed while Mirelle teases her. They watched as the Queens announced that stage of the finals is Megidoa and soon parted from Team Scarlet. Trivia *She established an oath with Kamito, a representative for Team Scarlet, and formed an alliance. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Team Rupture Division